1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more specifically, to a screw locking tool for performing a screw locking operation of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional electronic device usually adopts a screw locking method to fix its electronic components or fix itself to another electronic device. For example, a heat dissipating device is mounted on a main board in a screw locking manner. However, during the screw locking process, an operator usually utilizes a screwdriver (e.g. an electric screwdriver) to perform the screw aligning and locking operations. Thus, it may cause a time consuming and strenuous screw aligning process, and damage of the electronic device due to accidental impact caused by inappropriate operations of the operator may occur easily.